


To Whom Bring Him

by takosmswth



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I have no idea what happened inside Colloredo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth





	To Whom Bring Him

***

 

莫扎特是在一个雨夜回来的。

 

自他当着科洛雷多的面摔上门扬长而去已经过了三个月，正好一百天。炎热聒噪的盛夏已然无影无踪。秋天的雨像是乐谱上的渐强乐段，一开始还淅淅沥沥，到后来越来越大，带着一股哀怨的寒意。

 

科洛雷多正在沙发上放空，电视屏上播放着深夜节目，地砖上反射出冷冷的荧光。莫扎特的离开并没有过多地改变他的生活。他只是开始失眠，他拒绝入睡。科洛雷多不敢闭眼，因为一旦失去了视觉，其他感官便异常灵敏，灵敏到失真。雨声有了节奏，像鼓点，像拨弄着没有调的琴弦，像音乐。而莫扎特是音乐，此时在房间里、屋顶上、脑海中回荡，紧接着思绪便失去了控制，一闭眼他就会觉得莫扎特其实并没有离开，一闭眼，他就会觉得那双蓝色的瞳仁还仍在某处注视着，凝望着。 可是即便是醒着，他也很难不想到莫扎特。

 

莫扎特。三个音节，是命中科洛雷多软肋的咒语，是他这几年总是在雨天隐隐作痛的膝盖。

 

科洛雷多本来以为会是阿尔科来说工作上的事，打开门却撞进一片湛蓝的天空里。是莫扎特，还穿着离家时的那身衣服，整个人带着股潮湿的寒气，周身仿佛被雨雾笼罩了，局促不安得有些朦胧。 

饶是平时总发号施令，看着这张年轻的脸，科洛雷多仍一时语塞。男孩，或者年轻男人的成长是迅速张扬的，不过三个月没见，莫扎特的轮廓明显硬朗起来，变得有棱有角；软软的胡茬从嘴唇上、下巴上冒出来；头发长长了，脸颊更加凹陷。只是眼神还一如既往天真得像个孩子——科洛雷多闭上眼都能认出来。 

“嗨。”莫扎特已经跟他差不多高了，稍稍抬眼便能和科洛雷多对视，小狗似的目光可怜兮兮。 

他怎么敢！科洛雷多心想。他怎么敢！在自己几乎说尽了一切能说的好话，恨不得把整个心都剖给他看了之后，头也不回的离开，然后又这么回来！还弄得浑身湿淋淋、惨兮兮，仿佛这都是他科洛雷多的错！他怎么敢！这个固执的、叛逆的、不讲道理的小混球！科洛雷多只感觉血液全都涌到脑门上——他真想一个头槌把莫扎特砸晕！

他抓住莫扎特的领子把他扯进屋子，意识到莫扎特像是从湖里捞上来的，全身都湿透了，鞋子在大理石门廊上发出刺耳的声响。他拽着莫扎特往屋里走，一路上紧紧抿着嘴，一言不发，生怕一张嘴就是止不住的骂人的话。莫扎特也反常地沉默着，直到他们走到浴室门口。

“科洛雷多。”莫扎特说。“我还没拿换洗的衣服。”

“你先给我进去，我去拿。”科洛雷多忍住狠狠踹他屁股的冲动把莫扎特推进去，并打开浴室的制暖系统——他从未如此庆幸当初装了这么些本来以为用不到的东西。他关上门，听着里面响起了水声，这才走向卧室。

三个月。说长也长，说短也短。莫扎特的东西还都在它们该在的地方。睡衣、内裤、丑到不行的圣诞节礼物袜，床头的铅笔和草稿本——他为什么不把这些收起来？为什么，哪怕在莫扎特主动离开后，还要维持着一种他会回来的假象？科洛雷多可悲地发现，他甚至连床都不用重新铺，因为这段时间他仍旧只睡在自己的那一边。

科洛雷多干脆坐在床上生气起来。浴室里的水声什么时候停的他都不知道。直到一声遥远的“科洛雷多？”让他从床上弹起来。

“你想感冒吗？给我再多洗一会儿！”他冲浴室的方向大声说，同时打开衣柜，无视掉无数件莫扎特印有小提琴图案的睡衣，随便扯出件自己的T恤和拳击短裤。该给他点教训。科洛雷多心想。他把自己的枕头在床中间摆好，把莫扎特的枕头塞回柜子里，铅笔和稿纸则收进抽屉里去。

他的卧室终于看起来是“他的”了。

科洛雷多把衣服扔到浴室里，然后又去厨房把热水烧上。水开了，他往杯子里兑了点白兰地。莫扎特已经从浴室里出来了，穿着科洛雷多宽大的T恤，光着脚站在卧室的地板上发呆，整个人看上去比三个月前更加瘦削单薄，不像是真实的。

“别傻站着，赶紧喝了。”科洛雷多把杯子塞给他，“坐下，把头发吹干。”

 

***

“弄成这个鬼样子还敢离家出走？”科洛雷多本来也没想这样，然而他现在已经在拿着吹风机给莫扎特吹头发了。

该死的，科洛雷多心想，自己一定是气疯了，不然怎么能说出“离家出走”这样的话？家？可别自作多情！莫扎特何曾把这里当作家？他的家可以在巴黎，可以在维也纳，甚至可以在欧洲任何地方，退一万步讲，就算在萨尔茨堡，也绝不会是自己这里。 他冷哼一声。

莫扎特打了个喷嚏，科洛雷多心里一紧。

可他嘴上还是说：“病了都是你自找的，谁叫你不打伞，小孩子都比你强！”他使劲揉了揉莫扎特的金色大脑袋。“头发这么长也不知道剪，淋了雨活该感冒。” 科洛雷多小声嘟囔着、絮絮叨叨地数落着他。过了一会儿才意识到莫扎特罕见地一直没有顶嘴——要知道，平时但凡听见一句不是，这位先生能回骂他十句蠢驴。可是今天，不知道疲劳还是愧疚，他就这么沉默着，任由科洛雷多的手在他脑袋上作威作福。

莫扎特头发干的差不多了，科洛雷多放下吹风机。这小祖宗今天太过听话，一句嘴都没顶，饶是科洛雷多也觉得有些奇怪。 他弯下腰，半个身子探到莫扎特面前。

莫扎特低垂着脑袋，面孔被头发的阴影盖住了，水滴不断滴落在他脸前的床单上。 过了一会儿科洛雷多才意识到，那并不是头发滴下来的水。那是眼泪。

莫扎特在哭。

 

***

主啊。科洛雷多祈求道，救救您的好仆人科洛雷多吧。

 

***

科洛雷多又委屈又生气。他认识莫扎特的时间当真不算短了，从没见过莫扎特掉眼泪——哪怕是在他妈妈的葬礼上，这个男孩子也只是红着眼眶咬着嘴唇，紧紧搂住自己的姐姐。

然而现在，明明是莫扎特一意孤行、不告而别，明明是莫扎特自己选择在一个雨夜突然回来，而自己不但让他进了门，还像以前一样给他烧水、吹头发，过会儿还要去浴室收拾他扔了满地的衣服。然后这个小混蛋竟然在哭？在他的家里、他的床上哭？——这个小白眼狼在维也纳快活的时候，是谁大半夜盯着天花板睡不着觉；是谁闭上眼就是天空般的蓝色、睁开眼耳边都是他的呼吸；又是谁走在街上因为听到一段音乐愣是在电视橱窗前站了三十分钟？

到底是谁该哭？

科洛雷多只想撞墙。

 

然而想归想，问题出现了总要被解决。面对一个正在哭的莫扎特，科洛雷多虽然手足无措但还有一丝理智尚存。“莫扎特？沃尔夫冈？……沃菲？”科洛雷多问。他有些不确定最后一个称呼对于现在的他们来说是不是有些过于亲密。“你怎么了？”

“连你都不要我了。”良久，莫扎特说。他鼻音很重，声音高的有些奇怪，像是在刻意控制着情绪，不让自己透露出崩溃的迹象。

 

“科洛雷多，我没有家了。”

 

***

科洛雷多觉得要么是自己的心脏发生了一场宇宙大爆炸，要么是自己被一颗陨石结结实实地撞了。上帝，耶稣，圣灵。他干了什么，为什么要承受这样不可饶恕的指控？他干了什么，为什么要面对这样残酷无情的审判？科洛雷多从未如此清晰地、客观地感受到自己这颗“人心”的存在——现在它正在被挤压、被凌迟、被捏爆了。 沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特到底是谁？科洛雷多的梦魇、原罪、还是宿命？难道为这难以置信的才华背叛理性还不够折磨他的吗？难道一定要他把信仰和生命一并交由他、任他处置才行吗？

 

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，一个天才。科洛雷多第一次听到莫扎特的作品时想。

 

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特永远不属于任何人。一个月前科洛雷多看着电视里的莫扎特想。

 

沃尔夫冈，我只能是他的。科洛雷多紧紧抱住莫扎特，把他的脑袋摁在自己肩上。他用力闻着莫扎特身上沐浴液的味道，轻轻在他耳边说：

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

END.


End file.
